1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to an improved fish bobber which may be used in casting with live bait such as minnows. In the art of casting a fishing line, it is customary to attach your bait to a line having a weight attached to the line. Also attached to the line would be a float of some kind to keep the line and bait from going to the bottom. It is necessary to use a combination such as the above in order to get the fish line and bait out some distance in the water. However, in a combination such as the above, there is a potential for killing the bait as it hits the water. The bait is not protected from injury in any way.
In the applicant's invention, one only need to use his invention, thus eliminating the necessity of weights and floats. The applicant has invented a devise which is used initially as a weight and subsequently as a bobber. Also, the fishing line is attached to the applicant's invention and the bait is then attached to the fishing line. Further, the applicant's invention is not necessarily limited for use with live bait, but can be used with such things as artificial flies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search has not been conducted for the instant invention.